tsedich
by Hydrilla
Summary: [AU, OOC, oneshot] ["Aku chat kamu seratus kata tapi kamu balesnya dua konsonan aja. Maunya gimana?"] [Terus kenapa ada Sasuke dan cewek yang di mall kemarin? Sedang apa mereka di sini? Mau bikin Sakura makin patah hati?]


.

 **tsedich**

 **naruto (c) masashi kishimoto**

 **story (c) hydrilla**

 **au, ooc, typos, bahasa non baku, miss-type, etc.**

 **tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nb: kangen bikin sesuatu yang "normal" dan punya kesan inosen www.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Aku chat kamu seratus kata tapi kamu balesnya dua konsonan aja. Maunya gimana? :("_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _[skrhrn] Sasuke, pulang bareng kuy :D_

 _[sasuchiha] gbs, lg sbk._

 _[skrhrn] oh, yawda, gpp:)_

Sakura Haruno memandangi layar ponsel pintarnya dengan tatapan _hopeless. Chat_ terakhir yang ia kirim hanya dibaca, tanpa ada permintaan maaf ataupun balasan yang lain. Gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda itu hanya bisa menghela napas. Lagi-lagi, ajakannya untuk pulang bersama kekasihnya itu ditolak.

Sebenarnya, Sakura paham kalau kekasihnya, Sasuke Uchiha, adalah sosok yang benar-benar sibuk. Mantan ketua OSIS itu sekarang menjadi ketua acara akhir angkatan. Meski ujian nasional telah usai, Sasuke masih tetap sibuk mengurus pertandingan basket dan _prom_ untuk acara akhir tahun kelas duabelas. Gadis itu berusaha mengerti. Akan tetapi, selalu dinomor sekiankan seperti ini kok bikin Sakura sedih juga, ya?

Sekali lagi, ia menghela napas panjang. Lingkungan sekolah mulai sepi karena bel pulang telah berbunyi sejak tigapuluh menit yang lalu. Sakura lantas mengemasi barang-barangnya dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Dia tidak boleh sedih dan kecewa seperti ini. Masa gara-gara Sasuke tidak bisa diajak pulang bareng dia jadi murung begini, sih? Kayak anak kecil aja.

Ia berusaha memantapkan hati dan membuang perasaan negatifnya jauh-jauh. Sakura yakin, kok, kalau masalah ini akan selesai setelah acara angkatan usai. Yah, semoga saja.

* * *

 _[inoymnk] besok berangkat ga, neng?_

 _[skrhrn] ngga deh, keknya. mau belajar buat sbm aja di rumah._

 _[inoymnk] yah, ga ada lo ga rame :(_

 _[skrhrn] lebeee ah, wkwkwk xD_

 _[inoymnk] emg snm ga ada harapan lolos, bos?_

 _[skrhrn] ngarep ke snm itu php, no. apalagi kan aku ngambil kedokteran. zuzah. harus prepare sbm juga._

 _[inoymnk] wah, jadi sibuk dan ga bisa ngedate bareng saskey duund_

Ter-pe-la-tuk.

Sakura meringis ketika membaca _chat_ terakhir dari Ino Yamanaka, sobat karibnya sejak mereka berdua masih TK. Nge- _date_ sama Sasuke? Bah, boro-boro. _Chat_ dari Sakura saja jarang dibalas oleh pemuda itu.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu lantas membalas _chat_ dari Ino dengan stiker pundung. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Sakura telah berpacaran dengan Sasuke semenjak awal kelas sebelas. Ia tahu benar bagaimana sibuknya pemuda itu, jadi ia berusaha untuk memakluminya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu bahkan berusaha membiasakan diri untuk tidak manja ataupun bersikap posesif berlebihan pada Sasuke. Sakura tak mau mengekang pemuda itu.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sudah suka pada Sasuke sejak awal masuk SMA. Sakura harusnya bisa bersyukur karena ia bisa pacaran dengan Sasuke yang terlihat tak tergapaibaginya. Gadis yang bercita-cita menjadi dokter itu harus bisa menahan diri dan bersabar. Sebentar lagi akan usai dan kesibukan Sasuke akan berkurang, bisiknya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Namun, mengapa Sakura merasa ada yang berbeda, ya? Sakura merasa ia dan Sasuke semakin menjauh. Dulu, saat Sasuke masih disibukkan dengan pensi sekolah, pemuda itu masih akan menghubunginya dan menemui Sakura ketika jam istirahat. Akan tetapi, semenjak dua bulan sebelum ujian nasional, Sasuke mulai jarang sekali menghubunginya. Apalagi ketika kelas pemantapan materi dimulai, mereka hampir tak pernah bertemu.

Sakura memang berusaha mengerti karena mereka akan menghadapi ujian nasional. Ia juga tidak boleh egois. Tapi kenapa sih, Sasuke tidak pernah menjawab _video call_ darinya? Ugh, memikirkannya saja membuatnya sebal.

Gadis itu menghela napasnya. Hal tersebut sudah berlalu jadi ia tidak boleh marah lagi. Sakura lalu meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan pada Sasuke.

 _[skrhrn] Sasuke lagi apa? Sibuk ya?_

 _[sasuchiha] hn_

Gadis berambut merah muda itu _speechless_ ketika membaca balasan dari Sasuke. Ia melemparkan ponselnya ke ranjang dan meremas bantal yang dipeluknya.

"Dasar Sasuke-ayam kampret!" geramnya dengan kesal.

Sekali lagi, ia menghela napasnya. Berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang dilanda kekesalan. Sasuke emang kampret, kampret, kampret. Benar-benar, ya, pemuda itu selalu bisa membuat Sakura me- _restock_ kesabarannya.

* * *

Dua hari tidak pergi ke sekolah membuat Sakura bosan di rumah. Meski banyak temannya absen seusai ujian nasional, ia berpikir bahwa pergi ke sekolah untuk mengganti suasana tidaklah buruk. Ia bisa bercanda dengan temannya yang kebetulan datang atau sekadar bertukar sapa pada guru dan karyawan sekolah.

Ino bilang, ia akan datang agak siang. Sakura melirik jam tangannya, masih jam delapan pagi. Gadis itu bisa memastikan kalau sobat karibnya itu tidak akan datang sebelum pukul sepuluh. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku panjang yang ada di _wifi corner_ sekolahnya. Tidak ada adik kelasnya yang terlihat simpang siur di area sekolah karena kegiatan belajar-mengajar telah dimulai. Hal ini membuatnya bosan karena tidak dapat mengamati sesuatu yang menarik.

Ketika ia mengedarkan pandang, ia melihat Sasuke yang berjalan dengan gerombolan temannya dari jauh. Mereka tampak ngobrol dengan setengah bercanda. Ketika sekelompok pemuda tadi mulai mendekat ke arahnya, Sakura melambaikan tangan dan memanggil nama kekasihnya.

"Sasuke!"

Pemuda yang memiliki model rambut _spike_ tersebut tampak terkejut, lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Sakura.

"Lama nggak ketemu, ya," kata Sakura dengan senyuman.

"Hn."

"Kamu masih sibuk?" Tanya Sakura. Gadis itu lanjut bertanya, "Gimana acaranya? Udah siap berapa persen? Ngobrol, yuk! Kita udah lama nggak ngobrol bareng."

"Sori, nggak bisa," jawab Sasuke seadanya. "Mau ketemu Pak Kakashi," lanjutnya sambil mengelus kepala Sakura. Tanpa bisa gadis itu cegah, Sasuke telah berlalu pergi.

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya pelan-pelan. Ia bisa melihat Sasuke yang berjalan menuju kantor guru dan disusul seorang gadis yang membawa map di tangan. Gadis berambut merah muda itu berdecak, hatinya semakin dipenuhi emosi negatif akibat ketidakberesan antara hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Selama ini, Sakura sudah sabar menghadapi Sasuke. Ia sudah berusaha untuk menahan diri dan tidak ngambek meski ia dinomor sekiankan oleh pemuda itu. Gadis yang bercita-cita menjadi dokter itu pun telah berusaha untuk tidak menjadi pacar yang posesif dan tidak perhatian. Akan tetapi, kenapa Sasuke masih saja abai begitu terhadapnya?

Jelas-jelas tadi ia bisa melihat Sasuke bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Namun, kenapa pemuda itu tidak bisa meluangkan waktu untuk ngobrol barang sebentar saja dengan Sakura? Sakura kan, tidak pernah menuntut apa-apa. Tapi kenapa Sasuke membalasnya seperti itu? Kenapa? Apa salah Sakura?

Mendadak dada Sakura terasa sesak. Bukan apa cuma ia terlalu sering menahan perasaannya hingga semuanya terasa membuncah dan siap meledak kapan saja. Matanya juga terasa panas disusul dengan napas memburu. Secara perlahan, ia mulai mengatur dirinya lagi agar tidak menangis di sekolah.

"Pulang aja deh," ucap gadis itu dan langsung pergi menuju parkiran.

* * *

 _[skrhrn] Sasuke udah makan?_

 _[sasuchiha] udh_

 _[skrhrn] aku tadi ketemu abang kamu, lho, sas. dia kuliah kedokteran di univ G, kan? hebat bgt deh_

 _[sasuchiha] oh_

 _[skrhrn] kamu kapan kelarnya sih? kangen. kalau udah selese nanti kabarin aku yaa. aku pengen nonton film berdua sama kamu, ehehehe /_

 _[sasuchiha] hn_

 _[skrhrn] …_

 _[skrhrn] … kamu sibuk banget, ya? maaf aku gangguin km._

 _[sasuchiha] y_

 _[skrhrn] yaudah, istirahat yg baik yaa:)_

Sakura melemparkan ponselnya ke ranjang dengan kesal. Lagi dan lagi, Sasuke tampak ogah-ogahan menjawab pesannya. Apa karena Sasuke sibuk? Atau karena alasan lain? Sakura tidak tahu mengapa. _Well,_ Sasuke memang bukan tipe yang akan membalas _chat_ -nya dengan emotikon atau stiker, tapi dulu dia tidak pernah hanya membalas dengan dua huruf saja.

Ketika mereka masih awal pacaran dan Sasuke sedang sibuk, pemuda itu masih akan membalas dengan ucapan "istirahat sana jangan kebanyakan mikir nanti stress", "jangan main mulu, istirahat sana", atau "buruan tidur sana, gasuka punya pacar dengan mata panda". Memang tidak ada kesan manis-manisnya tapi cukup bagi Sakura untuk melihat bagaimana perhatian Sasuke terhadapnya. Tapi ini … ?

Semakin hari Sasuke semakin dingin kepadanya. Pemuda itu tak lagi perhatian pada Sakura lagi. Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke berubah? Apa gadis itu telah melakukan kesalahan fatal terhadap si pemuda? Apa Sasuke sudah tidak sayang lagi sama Sakura? Apa Sasuke sudah bosan dengannya?

Semua pikiran itu membuat hatinya seolah diremas oleh tangan imajiner. Sakit sekali hingga membuat matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia sudah berusaha untuk menahan diri dan tidak berpikiran negatif tetapi tetap saja! Semuanya terasa salah serta membuatnya sesak.

Ini bukan kali pertama Sasuke sukar bertemu dengannya karena sibuk. Sakura sudah sering ditinggal Sasuke, dibiarkan pulang sendiri, dan menerima harapan kosong ketika kencan mereka harus batal karena sang pemuda diminta hadir rapat dadakan. Sakura tak apa, sungguh. Hanya saja hal ini sudah berlangsung sekian lama dan terus saja berulang. Apalagi Sasuke sudah tidak pernah meneleponnya dua bulan belakangan.

Belum lagi opsi perguruan tinggi mereka sangat berbeda. Sakura ingin melanjutkan kuliah di jurusan kedokteran yang dimiliki oleh salah satu universitas negeri di kota pendidikan. Sedangkan Sasuke ingin mengambil teknik arsitektur di sebuah institut negeri yang berada di kota kembang. Mau tidak mau keduanya akan menjalin hubungan jarak jauh.

Hal ini membuat pikiran Sakura semakin berkabut. Ketika mereka masih berada dalam satu wilayah kota saja begitu sulit untuk menjalin hubungan. Apalagi jika mereka terpisah oleh jarak yang sangat jauh?

Padahal Sakura berpikir hubungan mereka akan semakin dekat sebab ujian nasional telah usai. Keduanya memang saling berkomitmen untuk mendahulukan pendidikan dan mengurangi intensitas kemesraan mereka. Akan tetapi, ujungnya malah begini meski ujian nasional telah berlalu.

Mungkin hubungan mereka telah mencapai titik kulminasi. Puncak konflik karena semua hal yang ditahan oleh Sakura memberontak ingin segera diledakkan. Sasuke sendiri seakan tak punya niat untuk memperbaiki hubungan ini. Atau mungkin saja, Sasuke tidak peduli terhadap hubungannya dengan Sakura?

Ah, sial. Memikirkan ini semua membuat perasaan Sakura kacau balau. Ia melemparkan dirinya ke ranjang dan menutup mukanya dengan bantal. Ia harus segera mencari jalan keluar, pikirnya dengan diikuti embusan napas panjang.

* * *

Langkah kaki Sakura begitu mantap menuju tempatnya bertemu dengan Sasuke. Meski demikian, hatinya tengah diserang badai dan penuh akan kekhawatiran. Jemarinya meremas jahitan rok di kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Jantungnya bertalu-talu, kepalanya meragu atas keputusan yang telah diambilnya semalam.

Akan tetapi, Sakura sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Meski hatinya berteriak jangan, ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Ia tahu, ia sedang bersikap egois sekarang. Namun, ia tak dapat menahannya lagi. Semuanya terasa sangat salah dan dia tidak dapat menahannya terus-menerus. Gadis itu berusaha menguatkan hatinya dengan menarik napas panjang.

Begitu ia berbelok dan menuju taman, Sakura sudah bisa melihat Sasuke yang tengah menunggunya. Gadis itu lalu berlari-lari kecil untuk menghampiri sang pemuda. Ia bisa melihat sosok kekasihnya selama setahun belakangan itu sedang mencorat-coret sebuah kertas yang terdapat dalam map. Sesampainya di sana, Sakura langsung memanggil nama pemuda itu.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandang dari map yang ia pegang dan menjawab, "Ada apa, Sakura? Aku harus segera rapat untuk membahas _budget event_."

Sakura menahan napasnya begitu mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Tak ayal, ucapan pemuda itu malah membuatnya semakin yakin atas keputusan yang telah ia ambil.

"Maaf karena sudah memintamu datang saat kamu sedang sibuk," kata Sakura mengawali pembicaraan, "Tapi, ini sangat penting bagiku."

Sasuke diam sebagai pertanda bahwa ia meminta Sakura untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menarik napas panjang untuk mengurangi kegugupannya. Setelah itu, ia menatap Sasuke tepat di kedua mata pemuda itu. Melihat kekasihnya yang tampak aneh, Sasuke hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya.

"Sasuke, aku …," Sakura meremas roknya semakin kuat, "… Aku ingin putus."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan bertanya, "Apa?"

"Makin ke sini kamu semakin dingin sama aku. Aku tahu kamu sibuk tapi sebenarnya bagi kamu, aku ini apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan napas tercekat. "Aku selalu berusaha sabar dan nahan diri biar nggak ganggu kamu, tapi kenapa kamu jadi kayak gini? Kenapa, Sas? Aku salah apa?"

"Hn?" Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia masih belum bisa meraba di mana letak masalah dalam hubungannya dengan Sakura.

"Aku kangen kamu, tapi kamu susah banget diajak ketemuan. Aku chat kamu seratus kata, kamu balesnya cuma dua konsonan aja. Mau kamu gimana?" Tanpa Sakura sadari, air matanya meluruh dan menuruni pipi. "Aku selalu berusaha sabar tapi sabar itu ada batasnya, Sas!"

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" Sasuke bertanya. Meski wajahnya terlihat biasa saja, hatinya diserbu kepanikan.

"Aku sudah capek sama semuanya. Aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir!" Sakura menegaskan kembali tujuan awalnya, lalu mengusap air mata yang turun di pipinya. " _Bye_!"

Tanpa memandang Sasuke lagi, Sakura lari dari tempat tersebut.

* * *

Belakangan, hari berjalan dengan lambat bagi Sakura. Hatinya terasa berat dan enggan melakukan apapun. Dunianya yang semula bersinar mendadak jadi hitam-putih. Patah hati membuat semangat hidupnya berkurang drastis.

Padahal, ia harus menjaga _mood_ -nya agar bisa tetap fokus belajar. Seperti yang Sakura telah duga, pengumuman seleksi nasional masuk perguruan tinggi negeri tidak memberikan hasil yang ia harapkan. Akan tetapi, tetap saja ia merasa _down._ Putusnya hubungan dengan Sasuke serta ketidakberhasilannya masuk prodi kedokteran lewat jalur rapor membuat hatinya diserbu badai lima kali lipat dahsyatnya.

Suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk. Semua hal yang dipelajarinya tidak dapat dicerna otaknya. Langit cerah tapi Sakura tengah diserbu badai.

Oleh sebab itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk merilekskan dirinya barang sejenak. Gadis itu memilih untuk mengganti suasana hati dengan pergi ke _mall_. Ia bisa mengamati orang yang simpang-siur, mencari buku referensi baru, atau sekadar melihat-lihat model baju yang sedang _trend._ Sebenarnya, ia ingin mengajak Ino, namun Sakura urungkan niatnya. Sebab, jika gadis pirang itu tahu tentang masalahnya dengan Sasuke, Ino tak akan segan-segan melabrak Sasuke dan menambah masalah yang dihadapi pemuda itu.

Sakura menghela napasnya sebelum memasuki pusat perbelanjaan tersebut. Ia sudah berencana untuk mampir ke toko buku terlebih dahulu lalu ke _foodcourt._ Jika masih sempat, ia akan melihat-lihat model baju terbaru atau mampir ke taman. Mungkin juga Sakura akan membeli es krim untuk meringankan perasaannya.

Oke, rencananya sudah sempurna. Kakinya terasa lebih ringan ketika berjalan menuju toko buku langganannya. Sakura edarkan pandangnya untuk sekadar mengamati lalu-lalang _mall_ yang tak sepi pengunjung.

Lalu, langkahnya terhenti.

Sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat sosok yang begitu dikenalnya. Sosok yang belakangan membuat perasaannya kacau tak menentu. Sasuke Uchiha di sana, berpakaian modis dengan tas belanja yang ditentengnya di kanan dan kiri tangannya. Pemuda itu masih terihat sama seperti yang terakhir kali Sakura lihat. Masih terlihat tampan, mempesona, serta memiliki karisma yang luar biasa.

 _Oke, stop,_ Sakura menampar pipinya untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak terpesona pada pemuda itu lagi. Lagipula, ia harus segera _move on_ dari Sasuke dan fokus pada seleksi bersama masuk perguruan tinggi negeri. Ditambah lagi, Sasuke kini sudah menggandeng cewek baru.

Perempuan yang sedang bersama Sasuke itu memiliki kulit putih, rambut hitam, tubuh langsing, serta wajah yang menawan. Sakura yang kurus dan berjidat lebar begini bisa apa? Apalagi, hubungannya dengan Sasuke sudah berakhir. Gadis berambut merah muda itu sudah tak memiliki hak apapun terhadap Sasuke. Ia tidak boleh cemburu, ia tidak boleh Sakit hati.

Namun, kenapa … meski tidak berdarah tapi terasa sangat sakit, ya?

Lalu, Sakura putuskan untuk keluar dari _mall_ dengan bersimbah air mata.

* * *

Sakura Haruno memasuki kelasnya dengan lunglai. Ia benar-benar kehilangan semangat untuk melakukan apapun. Meski seharusnya ia senang karena dapat bertemu kawan-kawannya kembali, tapi ia merasa kosong. Ia tidak merasa khawatir atau optimis meski pengumuman kelulusan akan segera dikumandangkan.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia yang tanpa sengaja melihat Sasuke pergi dengan perempuan lain membuat perasaannya semakin kacau. Pikiran negatif mulai menyerang kepala Sakura dan menggeser fokusnya dari materi saintek.

Apa karena Sasuke sudah tidak sayang lagi padanya makanya pemuda itu sering abai terhadapnya? Apa karena Sasuke menyukai perempuan lain hingga pemuda itu muak terhadapnya? Apa sebenarnya Sasuke selama ini selingkuh? Memikirkannya saja membuat mata Sakura berkaca-kaca.

Pikirannya berkecamuk dan penuh akan spekulasi yang membuat hatinya serasa makin diiris. Meski kelasnya sekarang tengah bersuka cita karena lulus seratus persen, tapi Sakura tetap terdiam tanpa suara. Bahkan Sakura mengabaikan ajakan teman-temannya untuk berkumpul bersama satu angkatan untuk merayakan kelulusan.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak sadar ketika seseorang mendekati tempat duduknya. Sosok itu mengamati Sakura yang tertunduk dengan seksama. Setelah beberapa saat, sosok itu memanggil, "Sakura."

Sakura begitu mengenal suara yang dalam tersebut dan mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya melebar melihat Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya. Kenapa sih, pemuda itu tidak peka sekali? Ini adalah saat-saat di mana gadis berambut merah muda itu enggan untuk bertemu sang mantan kekasih. Ia sempat berpikir untuk buru-buru pergi saja. Akan tetapi, Sasuke sudah mencegahnya dengan memegang tangan gadis itu.

"Sakura, dengerin aku dulu," kata Sasuke.

Sakura menahan napas dan berkata, "Apa lagi sih, Sas? Nggak ada yang perlu aku dengeri dari kamu."

Gadis yang bercita-cita menjadi dokter tersebut hanya bisa berharap agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar.

"Aku capek kayak gitu terus. Selalu kamu nomer sekianin. Aku berusaha sabar dan paham kalau kamu sibuk, tapi kenapa nomer antrianku buat ketemu kamu itu selalu yang terakhir?" ujar Sakura setengah meledak.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tahu akhir-akhir ini dia memang sibuk sekali tapi ia juga tidak bisa menjelaskan alasannya secara detail ke Sakura. Tidak untuk sekarang. Dan pemuda berambut _spike_ itu memang bisa memahami posisi dan perasaan Sakura, namun ia belum rela untuk melepas gadis berambut merah muda kesayangannya tersebut.

"A-aku …," kata Sakura lagi, dengan suara tercekat, "A-aku tahu kalau kamu udah punya cewek lain!"

"Hn?" Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan Sakura. Ia melihat gadis itu menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan tubuh bergetar.

"Selamat ya," kata gadis itu lagi, "Semoga kamu bahagia sama cewek itu. _Bye_!"

Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang merasa janggal.

* * *

 _[inoymnk] yakin neng gamau ke prom?_

 _[skrhrn] iya kok, aku mau belajar buat sbm aja, hehe_

 _[inoymnk] gue tau sbm penting, tapi jangan sampe ngeforsir diri lo sendiri ok?_

 _[inoymnk] gue gamau lo sampe stress dan sakit_

 _[skrhrn] iya bosq tenang aja :D_

Bohong.

Nyatanya, Sakura masih tidak bisa menghentikan derai air matanya sejak pengumuman kelulusan tadi. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan isakannya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu sudah tidak fokus belajar karena emosinya yang sedang kacau balau.

Pesan singkat dari Sasuke tak pernah dibacanya. Ia abaikan juga telepon dari pemuda itu. Kenapa saat Sakura memilih untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu, Sasuke baru berusaha menghubunginya? Apa mantan ketua OSIS itu tidak ingat bagaimana ia menanggapi _chat_ dari Sakura dengan dingin?

Sakura semakin kesal dibuatnya. Gadis itu lantas mematikan teleponnya dan melemparkan dirinya ke ranjang. Ia masih sesenggukan dan menangis hingga tertidur.

* * *

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya setelah hari berganti dan malam telah datang. Ia beranjak keluar kamar dengan rambut berantakan dan mata bengkak. Akan tetapi, cukup ia akui bahwa menangis sampai tertidur dapat sedikit meringankan perasaannya. Mungkin, ia akan merasa lebih baik lagi setelah mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan.

Gadis itu pergi menuju dapur dan tak menemukan siapapun di sana. Bahkan rumahnya terkesan sepi hingga membuatnya bingung. Ia tak menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa orangtuanya tengah pergi. Lantas ke mana mereka?

Samar-samar, ia bisa mendengar suara dari ruang tamu. Mungkin orangtuanya ada di sana. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Sakura langsung berjalan menuju tempat orangtuanya berada.

"Ma, masak ap—"

Sakura menghentikan perkataannya begitu melihat sedang bersama siapa orangtuanya. Ada Sasuke dan perempuan yang pernah ia lihat di _mall_ beberapa saat lalu. Sedang apa mereka di sini? Mau bikin Sakura makin patah hati?

"Maaf kami terlambat."

Tiba-tiba, ada dua orang pria lagi yang bergabung dengan Sasuke dan perempuan itu. Lho? Bukankah itu Itachi, abangnya Si Sasuke? Kok di sini? Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Sakura belum bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi di rumahnya.

"Begini, Om, Tante," kata Sasuke mengawali pembicaraan. Matanya memandang Sakura yang berantakan dengan tatapan jenaka, "Saya dan keluarga ke sini ingin melamar Sakura, anak Om dan Tante."

What the—?

* * *

"Kamu tuh paling bisa bikin perasaanku campur aduk, ya," kata Sakura mengawali pembicaraan.

Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berada di halaman rumah gadis berambut merah muda itu saat kedua orangtua mereka membahas kelanjutan hubungan anak dari masing-masih pihak keluarga. Perkataan Sasuke awalnya memang membuat orantua Sakura _sport_ jantung. Akan tetapi, setelah pemuda itu menjabarkan bahwa keduanya tidak harus menikah sekarang membuat pikiran Papa dan Mama Haruno menjadi lebih tenang.

Kedua belah pihak pun tampaknya setuju dengan rencana anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Kebetulan saja keluarga Haruno sudah kenal dengan keluarga Uchiha sejak masa SMA hingga orangtua Sakura yakin bahwa Sasuke bukan orang yang salah untuk putri tunggal mereka. Keduanya pun se-pakat bahwa tunangan akan dilaksanakan satu tahun lagi dan pernikahan akan dihelat saat Sasuke sudah memiliki pekerjaan mapan.

"Kenapa kamu mendadak jadi pengen nikahin aku?" Tanya Sakura saat keduanya duduk berdampingan di ayunan.

"Pengen aja," jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Apaan sih? Yang serius dong!" balas Sakura separuh merajuk.

Awalnya Sakura sendiri _shock_ dengan perkataan Sasuke tadi. Perasaannya berkecamuk dan sempat tidak percaya karena dari apa yang ia tahu, Sakura sudah memiliki pacar baru. Akan tetapi, ternyata itu adalah Mikoto Uchiha, bunda dari sang pemuda dan gadis itu telah salah sangka. Namun, ia tak bisa bohong bahwa ia benar-benar sedang bahagia sekarang. Apalagi, jujur dalam hatinya ia masih menyukai Sasuke.

Ia juga bisa menerima dan memaafkan perbuatan Sasuke yang sempat mengabaikannya dalam beberapa minggu. Mikoto sendiri yang membeberkan bahwa putra bungsunya itu rela mengemis-ngemis dan melakukan semua hal yang diperintahkan oleh ayah dan bundanya agar direstui untuk melamar Sakura. Oleh sebab itu, Sasuke jadi lebih sibuk karena ayahnya selalu menyuruh Sasuke untuk melakukan berbagai pekerjaan dan bundanya juga ikut membuat pemuda itu sengsara dengan meminta yang aneh-aneh pada anak bungsunya tersebut.

"Apa yang bikin kamu berpikir bahwa aku bakal mau nikahin kamu?" Tanya Sakura lagi dengan setengah menggoda.

"Nggak ada yang bisa nolak aku," ujar Sasuke dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Yaelah," tanggap Sakura, "Aku tuh masih sebel dengan kamu tahu. Emang kamu pikir aku nggak sakit hati pas kamu jawab _chat_ aku begitu macamnya?"

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Chat apaan, Ra?"

"Jangan sok amnesia napa, Sas."

"Serius, _chat_ apa?"

Sakura merengut atas jawaban Sasuke dan menyodorkan telepon cerdasnya ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda itu lantas membacanya dengan seksama sebelum menggeram.

"I. TA. CHI!"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_

 _Lohaaaa~_

 _As always, nyempilih curhatan soal snm dan sbm, haha:(_

 _Ini kesannya nggak aku banget ya lol. Hadu lama ga nulis sih jadi berusaha bangkit dan ngebiasain nulis lagi. Sedang pengen nulis yang ringan juga tapi jatohnya malah panjang begini._

 _Semoga dapat dinikmatin aja de ya._

 _Salam hangat,_

— _ **ninds.**_


End file.
